yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Medals/Treasure Medals
The are only compatible with DX Yo-kai Watch Dream Model (requires version 4 update and newer) with any of the Treasure Power-up kit equipped and newer or DX Yo-kai Pod and any of the Treasure Gears. It was first introduced on June 24, 2017 in Japan, from the 6th and the last Dream series medal blind pack release. The QR codes on the back of these medals only works with the version 4.0 update of the third game. Also, the charge function of the Treasure Medals is only supported on Yo-kai Watch Dream Model and Yo-kai Pod. There are 275 Treasure Medals in Total. Brave Tribe Hinotori.png|Hi no Tori Hinozall_Awoken_(Hagure).jpg|Hi no Tori (var.) El_Doragon_(2).jpg|El Doragon (Fossil) El_Doragon.jpg|El Doragon El_Doragon_(Hagure).jpg|El Doragon (var.) Crystal_Shogunyan_(Secret).jpg|Crystal Bushinyan Bishamonten.jpg|Bishamonten (Gold-rank) NamanamahageTM.png|Namanamahage (Gold-rank) Righteous_Zazel_(Gold).jpg|Righteous Zazel (Gold-rank) Gleam.jpg|Gleam (Gold-rank) Illuminoct.jpg|Illuminoct (Gold-rank) Sergeant_Burly_(Gold).jpg|Sergeant Burly (Gold-rank) Camellia_(Gold).jpg|Camellia (Gold-rank) Heronyan_(Gold).jpg|Heronyan (Gold-rank) Hovernyan_(Gold).jpg|Hovernyan (Gold-rank) Hovernyan.jpg|Hovernyan (Sliver-rank) Sergeant_Burly.png|Sergeant Burly(Silver-rank) CamelliaTM.jpg|Camellia (Silver-rank) Snartle_(Silver).jpg|Snartle (Silver-rank) Lie-in_Heart.jpg|Lie-In Heart (Silver-rank) Sir_Nyansalot.jpg|Sir Nyansalot (Silver-rank) Snee_(Silver).jpg|Snee (Silver-rank) Hanzou_(Silver).jpg|Shurikenny (Silver-rank) Cruncha_(Silver).jpg|Cruncha (Silver-rank) Blazion_(Silver).jpg|Blazion (Silver-rank) BlazionTM.png|Blazion (Bronze-rank) Gachinkozou.png|Gachin-kozo (Bronze-rank) Taronyan.jpg|Momonyan (Bronze-rank) Machomen_(Bronze).jpg|Machonyan (Bronze-rank) Sheen_(Bronze).jpg|Sheen (Bronze-rank) AsuraTM.jpg|Asura Shogunyan_TM.jpg|Shogunyan The_Last_Nyanmurai.jpg|The Last Nyanmurai Shivaraku_(Gold).jpg|Shivaraku Shogunyan_TM_(Shadowside).jpg|Shogunyan (Shadowside) Mysterious Tribe Mademoisel (2).jpg|Mademoaiselle (Fossil) Mademoisel.jpg|Mademoaiselle Mademoaiselle_TM_(var.).jpg|Mademoaiselle (var.) Yoderusen (Fossil).jpg|Yoderusen (Fossil) Yoderusen (Secret).jpg|Yoderusen Yoderusen_TM_(var.).jpg|Yoderusen (var.) Tengu.jpg|Tengu (Gold-rank) Mr._Sprock_(Gold).jpg|Mr. Scoop (Gold-rank) Hoteison (Gold).jpg|Hoteison (Gold-rank) Signiton_(Gold).jpg|Signiton (Gold-rank) Captain_Dodo_TM_(Gold).jpg|Captain Dodo (Gold-rank) Kyubi (Gold).jpg|Kyubi (Gold-rank) Kyubi.jpg|Kyubi (Silver-Rank) Kyubi (Silver; 2).jpg|Kyubi (Silver-rank) Frostail (Silver).jpg|Frostail (Silver-rank) Maginyan.jpg|Maginyan (Silver-rank) Snottle_(Sliver).jpg|Snottle (Silver-rank) Agent Spect-hare (Silver).jpg|Agent Spect-hare (Silver-rank) Master_Oden_TM_(Silver).jpg|Master Oden (Silver-rank) Mr. Sprock (Silver).jpg|Mr. Scoop (Silver-rank) Mr. Scoop.jpg|Mr. Scoop (Bronze-rank) So-Sorree_TM_(Bronze).jpg|So-Sorree (Bronze-rank) Mirapo (Bronze).jpg|Mirapo (Bronze-rank) Cornfused.jpg|Cornfused (Bronze-rank) Dummkap.jpg|Dummkap (Bronze-rank) Mazinkhamun (Gold).jpg|Mazinkhamun Komashura_TM.jpg|Komashura Koma Star (Gold).jpg|Koma Star Tough Tribe Sappat_Gear_(2).jpg|Zappadokia (Fossil) Sappat_Gear.jpg|Zappadokia Sappat_Gear_(Hagure).jpg|Zappadokia (var.) Castelius_Max_TM.jpg|Castelius Max Silver_Lining_(Gold).jpg|Silver Lining (Gold-rank) Mecha_Kyubi_(Gold).jpg|Mecha Kyubi (Gold-rank) Mecha_Venoct_(Gold).jpg|Mecha Orochi (Gold-rank) Daikokuten_(Gold).jpg|Daikokuten (Gold-rank) Castelius_I_(Gold).jpg|Castelius I (Gold-rank) Goldenyan_TM.jpg|Goldenyan (Gold-rank) Toadal_Dude_(Gold).jpg|Toadal Dude (Gold-rank) Toadal_Dude.jpg|Toadal Dude (Silver-rank) Orcanos.jpg|Orcanos (Friend Form - Silver-rank) Skysyariman_(Silver).jpg|Silver Lining (Silver-rank) Showbonyan_(Silver).jpg|Showbonyan (Silver-rank) The_Jawsome_Kid_(Silver).jpg|The Jawsome Kid (Silver-rank) Robonyan_F_TM_(Silver).jpg|Robonyan F (Silver-rank) Castelius_II_(Silver).jpg|Castelius II (Silver-rank) Castelius_III.jpg|Castelius III (Bronze-rank) Doggynyan.jpg|Puppynyan (Bronze-rank) Gargaros.jpg|Gargaros (Friend Form - Bronze-rank) Ogralus.jpg|Ogralus (Friend Form - Bronze-rank) Lumbernyan_(Bronze).jpg|Kintaronyan (Bronze-rank) Roughraff_(Bronze).jpg|Roughraff (Bronze-rank) Kabuking_(Bronze).jpg|Kabuking (Friend Form - Bronze-rank) Gilgaros_TM.jpg|Gilgaros Platinum_Oni_(Gold).jpg|Platinos Go-king_Dead_(Gold).jpg|Go-king Dead Charming Tribe Kurekurepatora_(2).jpg|Kurekurepatra (Fossil) Kurekurepatora.jpg|Kurekurepatra Kurekurepatora_(Hagure).jpg|Kurekurepatra (var.) Armor_Terrace_(Fossil).jpg|Armorterasu (Fossil) Armorteras_(Secret).jpg|Armorterasu Armorteras_(Hagure).jpg|Armorterasu (var.) Jibanyan_(Gold).jpg|Jibanyan (Gold-rank) Treasure_Jibanyan_(Gold).jpg|Treasure Jibanyan (Gold-rank) Komasan_(Gold).jpg|Komasan (Gold-rank) Treasure_Komasan_(Gold).jpg|Treasure Komasan (Gold-rank) Blizzaria_(Gold).jpg|Blizzaria (Gold-rank) Fubuki-chan_(Gold).jpg|Blizzie (Gold-rank) Sapphinyan_(Gold).jpg|Sapphinyan (Gold-rank) Emenyan_(Gold).jpg|Emenyan (Gold-rank) RubinyanTM.jpg|Rubinyan (Gold-rank) Topanyan_(Gold).jpg|Topanyan (Gold-rank) DianyanTM.png|Dianyan (Gold-rank) Jibanyan_S_(Gold).jpg|Jibanyan S (Gold-rank) Benzaiten_(Gold).jpg|Benzaiten (Gold-rank) Tomnyan_(Gold).jpg|Tomnyan (Gold-rank) Demona_TM_(Gold).jpg|Damona (Gold-rank) BlizzariaTM.png|Blizzaria (Silver-rank) Fuuki-chan_(Silver).png|Blizzie (Silver-rank) Rubeus_J_(Silver).jpg|Rubeus J (Friend Form - Silver-rank) Hardy_Hound_(Silver).jpg|Hardy Hound (Friend Form - Silver-rank) Jetnyan_TM_(Silver).jpg|Jetnyan (Silver-rank) Demona_TM_(Silver).jpg|Damona (Silver-rank) Treasure_Jibanyan_(Blaster_var.).jpg|Treasure Jibanyan (Silver-rank) Treasure_Komasan_(Otakara-modoki_var.).jpg|Treasure Komasan (Silver-rank) Komasan_S_(Silver).jpg|Komasan S (Silver-rank) Komajiro_S_(Silver).jpg|Komajiro S (Silver-rank) KK_Brothers_(K-Juro_and_K-Koma;_Silver).jpg|KK Brothers (K-Jiro and K-Koma; Silver-rank) Tamago_no_Kimi_TM.jpg|Tamago no Kimi Warunolin_TM.jpg|Warunolin Swelterrier_(Silver).jpg|Swelterrier (Silver-rank) Komasan_(Bronze).jpg|Komasan (Bronze-rank) MassaranyanTM.png|Massaranyan (Bronze-rank) Bad_Boya.jpg|Bad Boya (Bronze-rank) Faux_Kappa_TM_(Bronze).jpg|Faux Kappa (Bronze-rank) Molar_Petite_TM_(Bronze).jpg|Molar Petite (Bronze-rank) Monkeynyan.jpg|Chimpanyan (Bronze-rank) Melonyan.jpg|Melonyan (Bronze-rank) Orangnyan_(Bronze).jpg|Oranyan (Bronze-rank) KiwinyanTM.jpg|Kiwinyan (Bronze-rank) Grapenyan.jpg|Grapenyan (Bronze-rank) Strawbnyan_(Bronze).jpg|Strawbnyan (Bronze-rank) Watermelnyan_(Bronze).jpg|Watermelnyan (Bronze-rank) Baddinyan.jpg|Baddinyan (Bronze-rank) Koma_Mom_(Bronze).jpg|Koma Kaachan (Bronze-rank) Bushinyan_(Bronze).jpg|Buchinyan (Bronze-rank) Koalanyan_(Bronze).jpg|Koalanyan (Bronze-rank) Tomnyan_(Bronze).jpg|Tomnyan (Bronze-rank) Treasure_JibanyanTM.jpg|Treasure Jibanyan (Bronze-rank) Treasure_Komasan.png|Treasure Komasan (Bronze-rank) Treasure_Komajiro_(Bronze).jpg|Komajiro (Bronze-rank) Walkappa_(Bronze).jpg|Walkappa (Bronze-rank) Sailornyan_(Bronze).jpg|Saliornyan (Bronze-rank) Jibanyan_(Lightside_and_Shadowside;_Bronze).jpg|Jibanyan (Lightside and Shadowside) Spoilerina_(Gold).jpg|Spoilerina OtohimeTM.jpg|Otohime Pandora_TM.jpg|Pandora Heartful Tribe Rosetta_Stone_(Fossil).jpg|Rosetta Stone (Fossil) Rosetta_Stone_(Secret).jpg|Rosetta Stone Rosetta_Stone_(Hagure).jpg|Rosetta Stone (var.) High_Gnomey_(Gold).jpg|High Gnomey (Gold-rank) Fukurokuju_(Gold).jpg|Fukurokuju (Gold-rank) Neko_II_(Gold).jpg|Neko II (Gold-rank) Happierre_(Gold).jpg|Happierre (Gold-rank) Papa_Bolt_(Silver).jpg|Papa Bolt (Silver-rank) Double_Time_(Silver).jpg|Double Time (Silver-rank) Neko_II_(Silver).jpg|Neko II (Silver-rank) Neko_II_(Bronze).jpg|Neko II (Bronze-rank) Tongus_(Bronze).jpg|Tongus (Bronze-rank) Pheasanyan.jpg|Pheasanyan (Bronze-rank) Hungramps_(Bronze).jpg|Hungramps (Bronze-rank) Fishernyan_(Bronze).jpg|Odyseynyan (Bronze-rank) Elder_Bloom_(Gold).jpg|Elder Bloom Bourgeois_G_TM.jpg|Bourgeois G King_Reaction_(Gold).jpg|Reaction Daiou Shady Tribe Doexcalibur_(Fossil).jpg|Doescalibur (Fossil) Doexcalibur_(Secret).jpg|Doescalibur Doexcalibur_(Hagure).jpg|Doescalibur (var.) JurojinTM.jpg|Jurojin (Gold-rank) Yagyou_(Gold).jpg|Yagyou (Gold-rank) Gorgeous_Ambassador_(Gold).jpg|Gorgeous Ambassador (Gold-rank) Darkyubi_(Gold).jpg|Darkyubi (Gold-rank) Tokugawa_Maizou_(Gold).jpg|Tokugawa Maizou (Gold-rank) Hinozall_(Gold).jpg|Hinozall (Gold-rank) Hinozall_Awoken_(Gold).jpg|Hinozall Awoken (Gold-rank) Dr._E._Razer_(Silver).jpg|Dr. E. Raser (Silver-rank) Lord_Deviathan_(Silver).jpg|Zazel (Silver-rank) Matenou_(Silver).jpg|Matenou (Silver-rank) Count_Cavity_(Silver).jpg|Count Cavity (Silver-rank) Hidabat_(Bronze).png|Hidabat (Bronze-rank) Dracunyan_(Bronze).jpg|Dracunyan (Bronze-rank) Count_Zapaway_(Bronze).jpg|Count Zapaway (Bronze-rank) USApyon_(Bronze).jpg|Usapyon (Bronze-rank) Poofesser_TM.jpg|Poofessor Trivea_TM.jpg|Trivea Nyasta_(Gold).jpg|Nyastet Eerie Tribe Angkor_Dead_(Fossil).jpg|Encore Dead Angkor_Dead_(Secret).jpg|Encore Dead Angkor_Dead_(Hagure).jpg|Encore Dead (var.) Narsis_the_Second_(Fossil).jpg|Narcis II (Fossil) Narsis_the_Second_(Secret).jpg|Narcis II Narsis_the_Second_(Hagure).jpg|Narcis II (var.) Little_Charrmer_(Gold).jpg|Little Charrmer (Gold-rank) Zom_B_Chopper_(Gold).jpg|Zom B Chopper (Gold-rank) Arachnus_(Gold).jpg|Arachnus (Gold-rank) Zom_B_Chopper_(Silver).jpg|Zom B Chopper (Silver-rank) Oridjinn_(Silver).jpg|Oridjinn (Silver-rank) Arachnus_(Silver).jpg|Arachnus (Silver-rank) Darknyan_(Silver).jpg|Darknyan (Silver-rank) Saki-chanTM.jpg|Little Charrmer (Silver-rank) Zom_B_Chopper_(Bronze).jpg|Zom B Chopper (Bronze-rank) Toiletta_(Bronze).jpg|Toiletta (Bronze-rank) Sproink_(Bronze).jpg|Sproink (Friend Form - Bronze-rank) Otakara-modoki_(Bronze).jpg|Otakaramodoki (Bronze-rank) Dismarelda_TM_(Bronze-rank).jpg|Dismarelda (Bronze-rank) Manjimutt_(Bronze).jpg|Manjimutt (Bronze-rank) Dandoodle_(Gold).jpg|Dandoodle Zurabis_(Gold).jpg|Zurabis Batan_Q_(Gold).jpg|Batan Q Slippery Tribe Yamatobokeru.jpg|Yamato Bokeru (Fossil) Yamatobokeru_(Secret).jpg|Yamato Bokeru Yamatobokeru_(Giant).jpg|Yamato Bokeru (Giant) Yamatobokeru_(Hagure).jpg|Yamato Bokeru (var.) Azure_Dragon_(Gold).jpg|Azure Dragon (Gold-rank) Ebisu_(Gold).jpg|Ebisu (Gold-rank) Senpoku-kanpoku_(Gold).jpg|Senpoku-kanpoku (Gold-rank) Indy_Jaws_(Gold).jpg|Indy Jaws (Gold-rank) Whisper_(Gold).jpg|Whisper (Gold-rank) Pandanoko_TM.jpg|Pandanoko (Gold-rank) Venoct_(Gold).jpg|Venoct (Gold-rank) VenoctTM.png|Venoct (Silver-rank) Venoct_(Silver).jpg|Venoct (Silver-rank) Shadow_Venoct_(Silver).jpg|Shadow Venoct (Silver-rank) Bloomnoko_(Silver).jpg|Bloominoko (Silver-rank) Basco_da_Gama_(Silver).jpg|Basco da Gama (Silver-rank) Indy_Jaws_(Silver).jpg|Indy Jaws (Silver-rank) Indy_Jaws_(Bronze).png|Indy Jaws (Bronze-rank) D-Stroy_(Bronze).jpg|D-Stroy (Bronze-rank) Whisper_(Bronze).jpg|Whisper (Bronze-rank) Noko.jpg|Noko (Bronze-rank) Starry_Noko_(Bronze).jpg|Starry Noko (Bronze-rank) Daiz_(Bronze).jpg|Daiz (Bronze-rank) Nandaryuoh_(Gold).jpg|Nandaryuoh Slurpent_TM.jpg|Slurpent Jimanhattan_(Gold).jpg|Jimanhattan Nostradamas_(Gold).jpg|Nostradamas Wicked Tribe Unfairy_(Silver).jpg|Unfairy (Silver-rank) Unkaind_TM_(Silver).jpg|Unkaind (Silver-rank) Untidy_(Silver).jpg|Untidy (Silver-rank) Unpleasent_TM_(Silver).jpg|Unpleasant (Silver-rank) Unkeen_(Silver).jpg|Unkeen (Silver-rank) Enma Tribe Ankoku-shin_Enma.jpg|Ankoku-shin Enma Taiyo-shin_Enma.jpg|Taiyo-shin Enma Jiku-shin_Enma_TM.jpg|Jiku-shin Enma Yami_Enma.jpg|Yami Enma Yami_Enma_(var.).jpg|Yami Enma (var.) Lord_Enma_(Gold).jpg|Lord Enma (Gold-rank) Awoken_Enma_(Gold).jpg|Awoken Enma (Gold-rank) Jaoh_Kaira_(Gold).jpg|Jaoh Kaira (Gold-rank) Enma_Raoh_Tekkaku.jpg|Enma Raou Tekkaku Enma_Ryuuou_Mizuchi.jpg|Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi King_Enma_(Gold).jpg|King Enma (Gold-rank) Enma_Meiou_Maka_TM.jpg|Enma Meiou Maka Enma_Neko'ou_Matatabi.jpg|Enma Neko'ou Matatabi Emma_&_Kaira_(Magnum).jpg|Emma & Kaira (Magnum) Emma_&_Kaira_(Swords).jpg|Emma & Kaira (Swords) Hagure Tribe Android_Yamada_(Gold).jpg|Android Yamada (Gold-rank) Android_Yamada_(Silver).jpg|Android Yamada (Silver-rank) Android_Yamada_(Bronze).png|Android Yamada (Bronze-rank) Boss Yo-kai Last_Bushi-ou_TM.jpg|Last Bushi-ou GeGeGe No Kitaro Crossover Kitaro.jpg|Kitaro Kitanyan.jpg|Kitaronyan Medama_Oyaji.jpg|Medama-Oyaji Ittan_Momen.jpg|Ittan-momen Konaki_Jijii.jpg|Konaki Jijii Sunakake_Baba.jpg|Sunakake Babaa Nezumi_Otoko.jpg|Nezumi Otoko Neko_Musume.jpg|Neko-Musume Category:Yo-kai Medals